Recently, electronic equipment has been rapidly developed to be more compact, more lightweight, and more densely mounted. Especially, printed circuit board has been commercialized for use in domestic electric machine such as radio, video camera, etc. Due to their ability to be mass-produced and their high reliability, they are presently undergoing expanded use in industrial equipment such as telephone, computor, printer, etc.
Heretofore it has been practiced that in order to mount a dense circuit three-dimensionally in narrow spaces, the printed circuit board has been either bolted or bonded with an adhesive to the interior of a molded product like a case. In such a process, however, it is difficult to make the molded product compact, and moreover, troubles often occur, such as peeling off due to vibration, etc. or contacting with neighboring wiring or the like. Further, when a conventional thermosetting substrate was bonded to a molded product, it is very liable to peel off because of the difference in the thermal expansion between the substrate and the molded product. Furthermore, as the electronic equipment is made more compact it is more difficult to mount a printed circuit board by bolting or using an adhesive, resulting in poor operability.